


Getting Caught

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Edging, M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Nick has found a new past time, but what will his boyfriend think?





	Getting Caught

**Author's Note:**

> So there may be a bit of an ego boost in this fic. lol! But it's also for you guys as well!! :)

The house was dark, the only light coming from the soft glow of the computer as Nick slowly stroked himself. He had been edging himself for about an hour as he was ingrossed in what he was doing. He had heard about a certain fan fic site and curiosity had finally gotten to him, he had heard about fans writing stories about him and the others, but he had never looked them up himself. It wasn't until Kevin had admit to reading slash in an interview was when Nick had seek out these stories. 

Now, Nick was completely hooked and couldn't stop reading them. He loved being able to sit at his desk and still have access to his cock, teasing and stroking himself as he read. It wasn't just the slash fics he read, there was plenty of other stories that had pulled him in, even the ones that had him with a girlfriend drew him in. 

He was so wrapped into the recent story that had been posted, he didn't feel the pair of arms wrap around him and his chair. 

"What you reading handsome?" Howie's voice making Nick jump, his hand coming to a complete stop as his cock throbbed. 

Nick's face turned a bright red, his hand not leaving his cock. It was begging to be stroked, his boxers had already been stained with pre. He bit his lower lip as Howie's hands rubbed and teased Nick's chest and stomach, grinning feeling exactly where Nick's hand was. 

"I..um..." Nick shivered as his boyfriend continued to tease him. 

Howie looked up and grinned, leaning down to nibble on Nick's neck up to his ear. 

"I see someone has found my little secret." Howie whispered.

Nick's eyes went wide, everything making sense as to why the site had been put in the bookmark page since they shared the computer. Nick didn't know what to think or do. Howie could feel the nervousness in his love's body as it shook.

"Hey its okay." Howie nuzzled up against the younger man. "I'm not mad, in fact, I'm glad you found it." 

Nick looked up at him, Howie leaning over and capturing his boyfriend's lips with his own. His hand had snuck into Nick's boxers, pushing his hand away from the needy cock, wrapping his own around it.

"Howie.." Nick whimpered, arching up against him. 

Howie began to slowly stroke Nick gently, keeping his kisses on the younger man's neck and ear lovingly. 

"Keep reading love, let me take care of you." 

Nick gulped hard but nodded as he went back to the story he was reading. Nick started to pant feeling those soft fingers begin to move up and down the base of his cock, causing him to wiggle just slightly.

"How long you been edging love?" Howie asked. 

Nick whimpered softly. "A..about an hour now." 

The older man groaned loudly, trying to keep his fingers at the slow pace they were going. The two had just discovered edging and how intense their orgasms were after an hour or so of slowly stroking themselves or each other. Howie could feel his own cock hardening in his pants. 

"What's the pairing for this one?" Howie asked softly, seeing Nick was getting close to the end. 

Nick's face turned a bright red. "It's me and Brian." 

Howie grinned. "They like putting you two together." 

Nick nodded as he leaned his head back knowing he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. "Not exactly like I can't say I blame them." 

Howie chuckled softly, his hand still slowly stroking the younger man but could tell Nick was close to giving in. 

"Not exactly like you've been able to keep your hands off of any of us." 

Nick grinned and nodded. "Something they have picked up on." 

"Yes." Howie agreed. "Think you can read another?"

Nick bit his lower lip but nodded softly, he didn't want the edging to end knowing his orgasm was going to be strong when it fully hit. He clicked on one that had just been posted not to long ago. Howie grinned seeing the name of the author.

"You've taken a liking to her stuff too I see." 

Nick nodded. "Yeah, they are damn good." 

Howie had already pulled his pants down, wrapping his other hand around his own cock, stroking it gently. He wanted to be inside his lover so badly, but also was enjoying their little edging play. 

"Howie love, I can't anymore." Nick panted hard, his hips arching up in Howie's hand.

The older man groaned hearing his love as he pulled his hand away, causing Nick to whimper loudly and looking up into his brown eyes. 

"Howie...why." Nick whined. 

"I want you to cum down my throat." Howie growled, seeing Nick's entire body shake. He pushed back away from the desk so the older man could get down between his legs.  
Howie pulled Nick's boxers down, letting the purple and throbbing cock out. 

"Howie...please." Nick panted. 

"It's okay baby, I'm gonna make you feel so good." 

Howie knew it wouldn't take Nick long to orgasm and couldn't wait to feel the warm thickness shoot down his throat. He slid his mouth all the way down Nick's cock, groaning loudly feeling the blond twist his hands into Howie's hair, pushing him up and down the full length, panting hard and fast. 

"Howie...fuck baby." Nick groaned, trying to hold on but knew he couldn't. 

Howie grinned to himself, reaching up to play with Nick's very tight balls. It's all the blond needed before arching up, shooting his load inside his lover's mouth. Howie groaned loudly as he swallowed, his cock throbbing hearing Nick's cries and thickness in his mouth. He loved when Nick would edge, he got so much more cum out of the younger man from the buildup. 

Nick's entire body had became jello as he melted into his chair, panting hard and fast, eyes closed as sweat dripped from his face and chest. Howie pulled off once he felt Nick's cock going soft and had completely cleaned him knowing Nick wouldn't be hard again for a few hours. 

Nick's breathing had went back to normal as he opened his blue eyes, meeting a pair of brown ones. He could feel Howie's cock brushing up against his leg. 

"Nick.." Howie whimpered, causing the blond to grin and wrap his arms around the older man. 

Nick pulled his lover down, kissing him hard as his hand moved between them wrapping his hand around Howie's needy cock, getting an arch and whimper from him. 

"Does my Howie wanna be inside me?" Nick asked softly. 

Howie arched and groaned, nodding as Nick got up and lead him up to their room, shutting the door. Nick pulled the shorter man into his arms, kissing him again. Howie happily responded but needed more as he pushed Nick towards their bed. 

"Nick I need you." Howie whispered. 

Nick nodded and laid down for the older man.Howie groaned and grabbed the lube as Nick pulled his legs up so he could settle down between them. He opened it and slicked a couple of fingers before sliding them into Nick's tight hole getting him ready. 

Howie slicked up his cock but stopped seeing Nick sit up and pushed him down, Howie's eyes getting wide seeing Nick grin. 

"Let me ride you." 

Howie let out a deep moan and wasn't one to argue, he loved having Nick ride him. He laid down, spreading wide for the blond, grinning up at him. 

"Come get me baby." 

Nick quickly crawled over the older man, straddling and sitting right down on the throbbing muscle. 

"Oh Howie.." Nick moaned, feeling a pair of hands wrap around his waist. 

"Nicky.." Howie gasped, helping Nick move up and down his shaft, his hips moving up against Nick. It didn't take long before Howie was crying Nick's name, shooting his thickness deep inside the tightness. 

"NICK!!" Howie cried out.

Nick groaned loudly hearing his name fall from his lover's lips, not stopping his movements until the older man was completely spent. Nick pulled off the softening cock, laying down next to his love.

Howie snuggled into his arms, sighing contently. 

"I'm so glad you caught me." Nick said softly. 

Howie grinned and kissed the blond lovingly. "So am I, now we can read them together." The two snuggled and fell asleep, ready to go back and read the stories together, Nick grinning in his sleep happy he had been caught.


End file.
